Living In Hell
by Padfoot1780
Summary: The night Sirius Black ran away from his Mother and Father was full of decisions that tested his will, mind, and friendship with James Potter. Why did Sirius run away? And why did he coose to go to James's house instead of someone elses?


Living In Hell

Chapter 1: The Escape

Disclaimer: Everything you see belongs to J.K.R

A/N: My first fic so read, review, and be happy!!! Sorry about the spelling and typing errors!!!

************************************************************************

It was his birthday. How could they forget his birthday? His own parents…All the servants had wished him a happy birthday but his parents couldn't take the time to? 

_A boy with shoulder length black hair, around sixteen, stood in the garden, studying it's wonders. It was a very big garden; one of the prettiest things his eye had ever beheld. This garden of flowers and roses seemed insignificant to others because they would never take the time to realize its beauty. This one thing proved that most of Earth's wonders consisted of things that were different. _

_Different…_

_The one thing his 'mother' had told him that Blacks had and would never be. She talked of their family as if they were above others…like the Malfoys thought they were. And why did they think like that?_

_ Because of blood... _

_How could you judge someone just by knowing their blood type or ancestry? His years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught him that it was differences that made a team strong; like the flowers in a garden. And there was no group of friends weirder that the Marauders._

_One of his best friends, Remus Lupin, was the most different kid at Hogwarts most likely for he was a werewolf. When Sirius had found this out in their second year it hadn't changed his opinion of Remus at all. In fact it gave him and his other two best friends the courage to help Remus._

_They, James Potter the leader, Remus Lupin the werewolf, Peter the worried one, and him, Sirius Black, had accomplished the unthinkable; they had become animagus._

_James (Prongs) the stag, Peter (Wormtail) the rat, Remus (Moony) the wolf, and him (Padfoot) the dog were no doubt the weirdest group of friends in the world but hey that was life. As a matter of fact he was afraid of the people that weren't weird. Like his parents._

_"Sirius!" Speak of the devil there was his mother right now._

_"What?" he shouted back._

_"Get in here!" she yelled._

_"Fine!" he snapped. He walked into the house and continued into the living room._

_She didn't bother to look up. She merely said, "letter from James." And pointed to a small envelope on the nearby table. _

_She could' of handed it to me, Sirius thought as he picked it up. He opened it angrily and read:_

Dear Padfoot,

Hey how are things going this summer? I can't complain. I don't know about you but I think I'm gonna be an Aurour. Did I even spell that right? My dad wasn't surprised by my future career. He also said that you can come over when ever you want. 

Hope to see you soon,

Prongs

_Sirius smiled at the though of James in the future with him, Sirius, by his side. Lily, Remus, and Peter all there and happy. _

_"Sirius!" his mother yelled if these letters don't stop it will be you back!" his mother yelled, shattering his mental picture. He looked at the small owl in the windowsill, a letter in its beak, and walked over to it. The little owl was happy to give him the letter and then it flew off into the sunset. _

_He opened the letter and read: _

Hey Sirius, 

It's me, Lily. I was wondering if you were going over to James's house because he invited me over and I don't trust myself with him. And I know you're grinning! (Sirius smirked. She just knew him too well) But owl me back, okay? 

Lily

He put the letter in his pocket and left the room to go upstairs when his mother called, "it was that mudblood. Wasn't it, Sirius?" Sirius turned around and glared at her. 

_"Her name is Lily,' he growled._

_"Don't you use that tone with me, Sirius Black!" his mother hissed. "I told you that you weren't allowed to associate with dirty blood." _

_"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with," said Sirius calmly. "And for your information Remus, Peter, and I are going to hook her up with James."_

_"Perfect," snapped his mother. "Ruin all the pure-blood families with filth! And I told you not to hang around with that werewolf!" _

_"I don't have to take this!" Sirius yelled. He stormed over to the front door and threw it open._

_"Sirius, get in here!" she yelled. "You're lucky your father is not home with your brother yet!" _

_"I don't care! Tell dad to stick his wand up Regulus's ass for me!" Sirius shouted. He slammed the door shut and ran to the back off the manor where he had put his flying motorcycle. After he jumped onto it he started it up and took off. _

_Below he heard his mother shout, "fine, Sirius, go on! You have no where to go because you're not a Black any more!" _

_"Suits me just fine!" he yelled at her as he flew overhead and out of site. _

_********_

_Hours later he was ready to eat his words and go home but he knew that his mother wasn't joking. She had met what she said. He truly had nowhere to go. He was cold, hungry, lost, and tired but still he rode through the sky on his motorcycle. _

_He looked down and saw a familiar manor. The Potter's! He swooped down and landed on the ground in front of their Manor. As he jumped off of his motorcycle he began coughing up a storm. Once he made it to the front door he pounded loudly and waited for an answer. _

_The door opened and Jeremy, their house-elf, answered it. "Master Black!" he squeaked. Sirius fell to his knees in exhaustion and put a hand over his mouth as he coughed one last time. "Master James! Master Arty!" yelled the house-elf. "Hurry!" The last thing he saw was James running to the doorway, his father behind him, pale as ever before he blacked out. _

_********_

_He woke up in a warm bed some hours later James was standing over him. "Thank merlin," James said._

_"Why thank Merlin? How much luck can he have? He's dead," joked Sirius. _

_Remus, Peter, and Lily came into view. "Huh?" he said. "Where am I? And what are they doing here?" _

_"You're in my room," James told him. "My dad sent a letter to your parents a while ago and they replied: 'We don't want him. You can have him." So my dad and mum said you can come here and stay with us until you're old enough to move out. And Lil, Moony, and Wormtail came to see if you were alright." _

_Sirius looked down. It wasn't a dream. He was finally away from the morons he was forced to call mum, dad, and brother. "Thanks," he muttered as he fell back asleep. _

_ THE END!!!!!!!!_


End file.
